


Summernight

by farevenasdecidedtouse



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Double Penetration, Gangbang, Improbable Stories of Courier Life, M/M, M/M(/M/M/M), Multi, Slutty Csevet, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/pseuds/farevenasdecidedtouse
Summary: Csevet loses a card game but gains a variety of other things.





	Summernight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



Csevet stared at the cards before him in disbelief. Under any other circumstances his priests would have swept the table, winning him back the entirety of his week’s stipend which he had lost to Anmuris’s series of triads and a particularly lucky high royal from Kaler. Kaler, however, was now staring at Csevet with a glint in eyes as red as the ribbons that bound his braids, thick grey fingers resting over a complete run of merchants. It seemed that Csevet would not be regaining any of his stipend, and would, in fact, be losing a great deal of other things in the bargain.

“Pay with what thou hast, Aisava,” Kaler said, amusement and not a little hunger in his upticked ears.

“Is this truly the custom of the fleet?” Anmuris asked, his broad, sweet Western face clouded with apprehension.

“So far as thou knowest, michen,” Kaler replied, sounding altogether too pleased with himself for someone whose usual lack of skill at anything more complicated than trick games was legendary in courier circles. Then again, so far as Csevet knew Kaler had never been foolish enough to wager his own person to a dormitory full of young courier men, either.

“Don’t ‘michen’ me, Kaler Akered,” Anmuris replied, flushing rose with the mix of emotions that inspired his next words. “I’ll do it, but Csevet, art sure...”

Csevet held up a hand. “Gods’ love, Anmuris, I offered, didn’t I? An it were something I didn’t want I would have gladly wagered my earrings or somewhat first.” He grimaced, the moment eased by a comforting squeeze of his knee from Kaler under the table. “Believe me, I know what I’m about here. More or less.”

His approach to winning back his losses might have transpired differently, even with the Istandeise wine they had all been drinking in celebration of the holiday, if the others he had dredged up for the game in the absence of Csevet and Kaler’s usual roommates (both of whom had begged leave to visit their families for Summernight) hadn’t been so damnably _pretty._

Kaler’s gentle face and oceans of waving black hair that Csevet could hardly see without wishing to run his hands through it were widely appreciated in their circles (not least often by Csevet himself, the two of them having shared a room since joining the fleet and a bed for nearly as long.) The two flanking him, Anmuris and Miraïs, were both large and strapping enough to inspire thoughts of being held down and ravished like a maiden in a tawdry novel. Both had hair like moonlight on silver and deep-set eyes of turquoise and jade. Then there was Eru, nearly (Csevet grudgingly admitted) as lithe and beautiful as himself, with an unusual slate cast to his hair and a smile which, rumor had it, had granted him access to more than half the female dormitories. To Csevet’s knowledge Eru had no interest in men, shrugging off casual flirting with a lack of hostility that suggested a true lack of interest. Now, however, the look he rested on Csevet suggested a great deal of interest, enough for Csevet to be confident in the coquettish smile he flashed across the table.

“I’ll happily play this round,” Miraïs said with a near-feral smile that set Csevet’s pulse pounding in a variety of inconvenient places. Eru, meanwhile, shrugged with a quirk of his own lips. “Anything for a new experience, eh, lads?”

“Canst always close thine eyes and pretend it’s a girl’s mouth or arse, Eru,” Kaler replied innocently. “Or not. He’s so pretty one can hardly tell the difference sometimes.”

“As if thou wouldst be stirred by any woman twice as pretty as—“ Csevet began before he he was yanked off his feet and across the table (scattering most of Miraïs’s deck of cards, which he gathered up with a squawk of annoyance) and into Kaler’s arms. The kiss was as rough and ardorous as any he had ever shared with Kaler in an otherwise-empty dormitory or a secluded hallway, the promise of it leaving both him and Kaler flushed and gasping. “Strip him,” Kaler raggedly ordered.

Csevet, who had already begun to undo his tunic, found his arms pinned behind his back by Miraïs. Quickly, but with a teasing deliberation, Eru made short work of Csevet’s jacket, undertunic, and trousers, pausing to provoke a soft gasp with a stroke of his thumb over the bulge tenting Csevet’s underclothes before divesting him of those as well. “Might we move to the bed, perhaps?” Csevet asked, all too aware of his own breathless voice.

“Only because I’ve had my fill of thee over tables often enough,” Kaler replied, following the rest of the winners to the two narrow beds that he and Csevet had merged into one, at least until the next dormitory inspection. “Now, who’s to have thee first?”

“We might draw lots,” Anmuris suggested.

“Well, why not thee, Anmuris?” Kaler asked with a sardonic grin. “Show us how it’s done in the western reaches.”

“All right, but one jest about livestock and I’ll pay him my share to bite the jester’s cock,” Anmuris replied to the great merriment of the other three. He leaned forward, obviously unsure where to begin, before Csevet took pity on him and reached up to kiss him. Their chests drawn flush, he could feel Anmuris’s pounding heartbeat through his remaining clothing, the heat and pressure of his cockstand all the more appealing for Anmuris’s comparatively average-feeling size. Csevet raised a thigh to rub the fork of Anmuris’s broad legs, causing them both to draw breath sharply, Anmuris at the glide of Csevet’s thigh along his cock, Csevet at the sudden hot, velvety press of Anmuris’s tongue inside his mouth. Eager now, Anmuris anchored his hands on Csevet’s hips to draw them closer still, long fingers spidering over Csevet’s arse to map him by touch. With a small, breathy sound, Csevet ground against his hands, prompting a moan and an enthusiastic squeeze from Anmuris.

Suddenly, he found himself being lifted near-bodily into a sitting position before feeling another pair of broad thighs on either side of his lower back. “Canst hardly expect all of us to sit idle as one has him at a time,” Miraïs’s voice sounded huskily in his ear at Anmuris’s surprised expression. “Unless one far less pretty joining you would dampen thine ardor.”

“Just take him as thou wouldst, idiot,” Anmuris growled, moving in to crush his lips to Csevet’s once again. Csevet sucked a breath in through his nose as Miraïs licked the side of his ear, lips tracing a circle around the base of his neck before moving to Csevet’s own lips. He alternated deep, licking kisses with Anmuris who had begun to rut against him in earnest.

Pinned between Anmuris’s muscular bulk and Miraïs’s far softer but still shapely and solid weight, Csevet shivered with delight. “Wouldst bury thy prick in mine arse, Anmuris?” he murmured with a pronounced squirm against the hands still anchoring his lower body in place. “Or put my mouth to better use, perhaps? I am entirely at thy disposal tonight, and that of the others.”

“I… yes. Anything. Whatever thou want’st,” Anmuris panted.

“Perhaps thou might’st suck him as I were to have thee from behind,” Miraïs suggested, extending one nail to tease the hard bud of Csevet’s right nipple.

Csevet caught his breath at the thought, twisting to breathlessly kiss Miraïs once more. “Allow me to begin as thou preparest me then,” he replied, lowering himself onto his hands and knees to spread himself obscenely before Miraïs. Mirais chuckled, giving Csevet’s arse a ringing slap that nearly planted his face into Anmuris’s groin. He righted himself to set about freeing Anmuris’s cock from his trousers—the size was as manageable as Csevet had divined, but it was beautifully upwardly curved and had a clear drop of seed on the head. Csevet licked the seed off with a salacious glance toward Anmuris’s flushed face before circling his tongue coquettishly about the swollen head.

“Don’t be gentle, either of you,” Kaler called from the sidelines. With a rush of vertigo, Csevet glanced toward him, mouth never moving from its place. His lover and Eru were both seated on the former’s bed, gazes rapt, both clearly enjoying the proceedings judging by Kaler’s prominent cockstand and Eru’s flushed face and wide-pupiled eyes. Apparently more than eager to take this instruction, Miraïs had barely poured a measure of oil over the divot of Csevet’s hole before Csevet felt Miraïs’s broad, engorged cockhead pressing against it.

With an avid groan as Miraïs fucked mercilessly forward, Csevet flicked his tongue along the underside of Anmuris’s shaft, following it up as it drew near parallel to his lightly hair-dusted stomach with thwarted need. “Wilt tease me endlessly, or wilt use thy mouth in sooth?” Anmuris half-groaned.

“What call’st this?” Csevet asked with an innocent smile followed by a delicate swipe of his tongue over the empurpled veins of the underside.

“I told thee not to be gentle with him,” Kaler observed (now having extricated his own cock, Csevet noted from the corner of his eye, and stroking it with a voluptuous idleness as he watched.) This, it seemed, was the prompting Anmuris needed to grasp Csevet by the hair, holding his head firmly in place by a fistful of thick plaits as he fed the length of his shaft, finally, into Csevet’s open mouth. Anmuris smelled like musky but not overpowering masculine sweat as well as the vaguely bay-scented soap used by most of the fleet. His cock was thick and hot in Csevet’s mouth, twitching palpably with every draw of lips over its pronounced upward slope. Csevet could not resist shifting his weight to one unsteady arm to stroke two fingers backwards along the heavy underside of Anmuris’s balls to tease the rim of his hole.

With a curse, Anmuris jerked bodily. Csevet gagged but managed to neither fall over nor choke, mostly thanks to Miraïs’s broad, elegantly-kept hands holding his hips in place. Though his cock was slightly shorter (but far broader) than Anmuris’s, Miraïs clearly knew how to ply it, forcefully but steadily angling his thrusts with every sudden exhalation or moan of Csevet’s until Csevet was whimpering eagerly around Anmuris’s shaft as the thick length forced his hole open again and again. Too unstable on one hand to rub the throbbing weight of his cock standing heavy and dripping between his legs, Csevet contented himself with alternating teasing strokes of his fingertips along Anmuris’s sac and his twitching, tightening hole. “An enjoyest this so, perhaps I might breach thee as I suck thee,” he observed, drawing back for a moment’s breath only for Anmuris to groan loudly as a jet of his seed landed across Csevet’s cheek. Hurriedly, Csevet reached up to take Anmuris’s cock in hand, his touch forcing more and more strands of pearly white over his face and in his hair as Anmuris gasped and jerked out his climax.

Csevet had hardly a moment to loose Anmuris’s shaft and recover his breath before he felt himself pulled up tightly against Miraïs’s chest. Miraïs’s hands tightened on Csevet’s hips as he positively bounced Csevet up and down on his pistoning cock. Leaning his head back on Miraïs’s shoulder in eager surrender, Csevet hazarded a glance at the rest of the room. He was rewarded by the sight of Anmuris red-faced and slumped at the head of the bed and the other two watching raptly. Eru, in particular, seemed inflamed by the sight, shifting on the edge of the bed with celadon eyes fixed on Csevet and cockstand obvious through his homespun trousers.

“Wouldst have me next, Eru, or preferest to watch?” Csevet panted between thrusts, meeting those celadon eyes blatantly enough to make Eru’s eartips color like a propositioned chambermaid’s. “I’ve heard of lords who enjoy watching courier lads at sport together despite not wishing to partake themselves. Perhaps we might play at such a thing, if wouldst prefer not to have me thyself.“

“I didn’t say that,” Eru replied, wine-vague voice rendered avid by the lust Csevet could see in his face.

The rest of Csevet’s words were lost in Miraïs’s shout of completion as Csevet felt him pulse, then begin to spill his seed even as he bit down on Csevet’s neck like a mating tomcat. Csevet groaned loudly at the exquisite pain, hands twining with Miraïs’s own to eagerly ride him with every wave of his crisis. From the opposite bed he could hear Kaler’s encouragement— _gods, yes, fuck him raw, ‘tis all he desires, spend inside him until he’s sobbing and begging us for the same—_ until Csevet felt Kaler’s soft, full lips on his. “Wouldst take thine own advice?” Csevet asked breathlessly as Miraïs withdrew from him with another slap to Csevet’s reddening arse.

“I think Eru ought to have thee first,” Kaler replied, nipping sharply at Csevet’s ear before adding in a low voice that Csevet seemed to hear far more with his groin than his ears, “I want to fuck thee when art dripping with all the others’ seed, thou ready little cockslut.”

At this Csevet _panted_. He resisted the urge to reach for his neglected, granite-hard prick by instead clutching at Kaler’s shoulders as Eru slid onto the bed behind him. Though the latter did not venture to kiss him as all the others had, the delicious trailing of his fingertips over Csevet’s shoulders, sides, and hips as if to memorize them by touch set him trembling with still-increasing desire. “Think’st he has earned his reward from thee?” Eru asked Kaler over Csevet’s shoulder. “Here, in my lap, as thou wert in Miraïs’s,” he instructed Csevet.

“So it is thou enjoyest watching, then,” Csevet huffed with a glance over his shoulder, reaching back to take hold of Eru’s sizable cockstand and press the tip against his still-slick hole. “I hope wilt indulge him, Kaler.”

“Nothing would please me more,” Kaler replied. Csevet barely heard him, his attention nearly wholly consumed by the feeling of Eru’s wrist-thick shaft sliding slowly inside him, its passage eased by the delicious mingling of the oil and Miraïs’s seed. Allowing Eru to seat himself comfortably on the side of the bed, Kaler kissed an eager, nibbling trail up each of Csevet’s calves to his thighs, mouthing briefly at his sac before lowering his lips with maddening slowness over Csevet’s straining cock. Csevet had hardly the time to groan with pleasure, however, before Kaler slid his mouth off once more with an obscene popping noise. “Kaler—“ Csevet whined.

“I believe thine idea was for us to use thee as we would?” Kaler returned, softly biting the tender inside of Csevet’s thigh. “I see no reason to bring thee to completion just yet when art so pretty a wreck for us to enjoy the sight of. Eru, hold his hands still.”

Csevet’s ensuing groan must surely have been heard by any late passers-by as Eru—wiry strength and taller body more than a match from Csevet’s own desperate writhing—pinned Csevet’s arms in front of his chest, arms wrapping around Csevet as Eru undulated beneath him for a few moments before pinching a nipple sharply with one freed hand. “Ride it,” Eru ordered, the hunger in his voice more flattering even than the lust in his eyes of moments before.

Bracing his feet against the floor and his weight against Eru’s near-hairless chest, Csevet ground eagerly down upon Eru’s broad shaft with enthusiasm enough to provoke a strangled curse from Eru and a grin from the still-kneeling Kaler. The second of these continued to ply his mouth, one hand on each of Csevet’s trembling knees as he alternated lavish kisses and licks to everywhere _but_ Csevet’s groin with the barest mouthings of Csevet’s by-now aching sac and shaft. Self-control rapidly deserting him, Csevet did his best to achieve any kind of friction by rubbing his sac against Eru’s with every downward motion of his lower body, but soon found himself hindered by the increased weight on his knees courtesy of Kaler’s hands, forcing him to simply raise and impale himself on Eru’s shaft with little to no stimulation of his own cock.

Through lust-glazed eyes he saw the other two watching, Miraïs from a chair with the contents of the last wine bottle emptied into his cup, Anmuris still at the head of the bed with a cockstand that seemed to have flagged very little since his climax minutes before. _Perhaps the single benefit of being eighteen_ , Csevet thought dizzily before gasping for breath as Eru’s arms tightened around his chest and his ensuing breathless moans and bruisingly deep thrusts came near to making Csevet climax in sympathy even with the sudden absence of Kaler’s mouth.

“Well, thou fuck’st as sweetly as any maid,” Eru informed him breathlessly, hands still holding Csevet’s wrists in place even as Csevet writhed in protest. “Art a fortunate young man, Akered.”

“I am,” Kaler agreed, getting to his feet to reveal his own erection standing stiff from the neatly-kept mass of black curls at the juncture of his thighs. “Keep him there. Perhaps Anmuris might have him once more before I take mine own pleasure,” he continued with an inviting smile past Csevet’s shoulder.

Hardly able to suppress a moan at the thought of more denial, Csevet slumped in Eru’s arms with a glance toward Anmuris’s eager face before an idea flared in his mind like a sharp snap of a spark in a fire. “Perhaps you might both enjoy me at once. Though not as before,” he suggested, voice surprisingly steady in his own ears.

Anmuris’s look of confusion followed by dawning comprehension was nothing to Kaler’s startled glance that shattered his smug facade like a bootheel to an iced puddle. “Art certain?” he asked.

“ _Yes._ Did I not just say… just fuck me, for the gods’ sakes,” Csevet growled.

“How… that is, how might we...” Anmuris asked, glancing between Csevet and Kaler with breathless, uneasy anticipation.

Mind swirling with the possibilities, Csevet opened his mouth to begin listing suggestions only for Kaler to cut in: “Sit with thy legs apart, facing me. He can… move thyself, slattern.” Csevet shot Kaler a look of feigned offense and moved aside as Anmuris drew close to Kaler, allowing Kaler to wrap his legs about Anmuris’s. The latter gasped with pleasure, cock visibly twitching as Kaler took them both in hand, and Csevet could hardly blame him. The contrast of lithe goblin entwined with burly elf was striking, their rigid cocks like twin pillars of dusky amethyst and purple-veined ruby that might adorn a temple wall, Anmuris clearly near to his second climax from Kaler’s touch alone.

“Wilt stare the night long or wilt let us fuck thee?” Kaler asked, casual tone roughened by an underlay of desperate desire. With a theatrical toss of his hair and a low-lidded smile at the other two—Miraïs still seated in the chair with one hand leisurely stroking his slowly re-hardening shaft, Eru beside him on the bed looking somewhat dazed—that he knew could hardly conceal his own desperate need, Csevet positioned himself between Kaler and Anmuris, blessing the latter with a slow, tonguing kiss before settling himself carefully astride both their cockheads.

“Spread thyself with thy fingers,” Kaler instructed, and Csevet removed his hands from Kaler’s shoulders to obey. Even exhaling with every push down, even willing his inner walls to relax, the size was greater than anything he had ever taken before, the spread of his arse-cheeks only helping to a degree as the other two labored beneath him.

“Sweet gods, they won’t fit,” Anmuris gasped.

“They can and they will,” Kaler snarled, the nails of one hand digging into the underside of Csevet’s thigh as he urged him ever downward. “Art hardly so girthy, or he so virginally tight, no matter what he would have our fellows believe. No, cant thy hips up more, like that—“

Kaler’s fingers were at the rim of his hole, teasing him into a rush of sensation as Csevet was suddenly impaled on them both, slowly, tortuously sinking down with a groan of agonized bliss. He felt paralyzed with pleasure from the waist down, too full to move, or think, or do anything but shamelessly whimper as Anmuris grasped Csevet’s hips and drew him down the remaining inches before beginning to fuck into him in earnest, gasping harshly at every silken rub of Kaler’s cock against his own. “Anmura’s flaming balls,” Anmuris groaned, lips busying themselves with worrying at Csevet’s eartips, his jaw, the tender skin of his neck, as Kaler smothered Csevet’s own moans with his mouth.

With one shaking hand Csevet reached down to grasp his cock, its hardened state entirely recovered from the logistical trial and burning between his legs like a brand. At the brush of Csevet’s hand against his flat, sweat-sheened stomach, Kaler glanced down only to slap Csevet’s hand away. “Anmuris, hold his arms,” he ordered.

Csevet half-sobbed, shuddering with frustrated need as Anmuris pinned his trembling arms behind his back. “Kaler, _please._ ”

“Wilt spend thyself on our cocks or not at all,” Kaler panted, mercilessly plying his tongue in the hollow of Csevet’s throat. “Unless one of the others feels merciful enough to service thee. Hast taken Anmuris twice already, perhaps he might be kindly enough disposed toward thee to put his mouth on thee, or to take thy pretty cock in hand—“

Csevet’s climax, which has been building even as Anmuris had restrained him, finally crested over him with a mind-blanking rush at the words. Rutting forward against Kaler’s stomach, his ensuing shriek was once more muffled by Kaler’s lips, the excruciating pleasure heightened by the deep, sucking kisses Anmuris laid over his neck and the sharp spark of Kaler’s teeth on his full lower lip. There was no space in the maelstrom of his release for anything but the feeling of limbs and skin and hot, avid mouths and cocks laying him open until he was nothing save a husk, a limp, pliant toy to be fucked and used and made to sob with pleasure long denied and long in passing. He felt both Anmuris and Kaler’s cocks pulse in turn, then Anmuris’s increasingly savage bites to his neck and shoulders, Kaler’s long, satisfied groan as the two spent inside him to add to the seed drying on his thighs and dripping from his raw, abused hole.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he returned to himself on his side, staring past Kaler’s knee at Anmuris pulling his shirt over his head and Miraïs seated beside them on the bed, returning his cards to their small, lacquered box. “Remind me to play cards with the men of this room more often,” Miraïs observed, tousling Csevet’s hair affectionately.

“I imagine Varis and Zhurka might object,” Csevet replied, raising his head to the small window over the now-slumbering Eru’s bed to suddenly notice the pearly grey of a summer morning. “When did it get to be past dawn?” he wondered vaguely.

“Time has a way of getting away from one on the year’s shortest night,” Kaler said. He pressed a kiss to Csevet’s forehead, gathering him into an embrace from behind. “You two are welcome to the last of the wine if you’re intent on leaving. Thou, on the other hand, might’st sleep and examine the life choices that have brought thee to acting like every licentious courier to ever bring shame to the fleet.”

With a weak, satisfied laugh, Csevet lay back into his lover’s arms. “I’ll drink to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my ever-appreciated beta reader Dachosmin and to the good people of TGE fandom who are into this kind of thing. You are all awesome.


End file.
